


Bad Day

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's having a bad day at work, and Michael tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Everyone at the office could tell Gavin was in a less-than-positive mood. When he walked into the Achievement Hunter office, Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Ryan were all laughing and playing games, and when they greeted him, all he said was “fuck off”. Ray and Geoff looked at each other, at Gavin, and back at each other before returning to the game. Very rarely did Gavin behave like this; he was usually the office optimist. Gavin sat down at his desk, coffee in hand, and started up his computer.  
Fan-fucking-tastic, Gavin thought to himself. Stuck here editing almost all of last night, and right back to it this morning. How the bloody hell am I supposed to find time to sleep? To make matters worse, Michael wasn’t there. He always felt better when Michael was around. Since storming right back out of the office wasn’t really an option, he just drank his coffee and got to work.  
He was constantly getting more coffee, which wasn’t helping him as much as it should have, and waiting for lunch so he could get away from everyone for a while. Ten minutes before he was supposed to take a break, he threw his headphones on the desk, earning looks from everyone else.  
“Yo, Gavin, what’s up with you today? You’ve been pissed off since you got here.”  
“You think I don’t bloody know that, Ray?” Gavin snapped, and stomped out of the room. Normally, he would’ve immediately regretted being so rude to his friend, but today he just didn’t care about anything. He went to go get yet another cup of coffee, tuning out everyone he walked past. He wanted nothing more than for this day to be over.  
Suddenly, Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder. “What do you want?” He growled, before he turned around to see that the hand belonged to Michael. “Micool! Where have you been?” Michael didn’t answer, but instead dragged him down the hallway and into the supply closet. It was surprisingly spacious.  
As soon as Michael closed the door, Gavin wrapped his arms around him, and Michael hugged him back. “Micool, where were you? I missed you.”  
“My car wouldn’t start. I called a mechanic, but I had to walk to work today.” Keeping his arms around Gavin, he pulled back just far enough to make eye contact. “So the guys say you’ve been in a shitty mood all day. What’s going on?” His voice carried genuine concern.  
“I didn’t get any bloody sleep last night. It didn’t help that I didn’t get to see you this morning, either.”  
“I’m here now, Gavy.” Michael said before pulling Gavin into a kiss. That’s one thing Gavin loved about Michael; he didn’t pester him about what was going on, he just understood. Michael knew Gavin better than anyone else, and he knew that when Gavin got in a grumpy mood, trying to make him explain himself could only end in disaster.  
Gavin opened Michael’s lips with his own, and they both sank into the kiss, breaking apart for air after what seemed like forever, but what was really a minute or two.  
Gavin leaned his head into Michael’s shoulder. “Promise me you’ll be nice to everyone now, okay Gavy?” Michael half asked, half demanded.  
“Only if you kiss me again.”  
Gavin and Michael both smiled, and Michael didn’t hesitate to press his lips to Gavin’s again.


End file.
